


The Seven Doctors

by BrattyAngel1980



Series: Rose Tyler and the Big Bad Wolf [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyAngel1980/pseuds/BrattyAngel1980
Summary: The Goddess of time steps in to make a small adjustment to timelines in order to fix a mistake and change the two lives dearest to her.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who however much I might wish to. 
> 
> A/N: This is my first DW fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know if there's anything I can improve on.

She was worried. She could feel herself weakening slowly and knew that her human was dying. It was time to talk to her daughter, to get her plan set in motion. It was the only way to keep her human self alive. And the human must live. The multiverse needed her. However this time she would have to get her daughter to help her. Her Bad Wolf would have to be exposed earlier and without the Oncoming Storm realizing. They would have to start her young. She nodded, it was the right time. She went to see her daughter.

  
The TARDIS was only slightly surprised to see her mother but she had known that she would be coming and soon. She agreed with her mother that her wolf needed to come back and she couldn’t be allowed to die. They all needed her. So it would be up to her to ensure the human was ready for the day she met their thief. Once the TARDIS and her mother were in agreement the Goddess of Time began to adjust timelines to ensure the meetings. She was very careful not to change much. Timelines could be finicky sometimes after all. But with just the slightest change, simply a matter of adjusting a few minutes in fact, she was able to start the plan.


	2. First Doctor

It's 1990 and at the Powell Estate it was Christmas eve. Jaqueline Tyler (better known as Jackie) had a few more clients before she finished her day. She hoped that the money she made from the hair dressing clients would be enough to cover Christmas dinner and a few presents for Rose. As she got together the items she needed for her next client she thought about Rose. Rose was four years old already and she loved people. Rose was always so outgoing and friendly. Thank goodness for Mickey's grandmother otherwise Jackie didn't know what she'd do with Rose when she was working. She wondered what the kids were doing and then decided that they were probably out at the park. Then her client arrived and Jackie was distracted from her thoughts.

  
At the park there are several children playing in the snow. One of the children, a small honey blonde with pretty golden brown eyes, heard something that didn't seem to fit in with the sounds that she was used to hearing at the park. It was a loud grinding sound and she was curious about what it was. Rita-Anne Smith was tending to her grandson, Mickey Smith, after he fell. Rose, the small blonde child, decided to go find the noise. She wandered off, listening, until she found a blue box sitting at the other side of the park.

This side of the park was rarely used and Rose was curious about the box. She walked over, stumbling occasionally, until she reached it. When she reached out her hand to touch it she felt it vibrate. She looked up at it and thought that it felt alive. The vibration changed slightly until it seemed like it was agreeing with her. "What're you, then? Can I look inside?" Rose asked. The box hummed and a door opened. Rose grinned, little tongue poking out between her teeth and stepped inside where she stared in awe. The walls were white with circles all over. In the middle of the room was some sort of console that Rose didn't understand. "Aren't you beautiful? Bigger inside now?" Again she heard the humming. Suddenly a section of the console began to open and Rose walked over to it. She saw beautiful golden light coming out of it and stared into the light. She felt something enter her, feeling like fire. She gasped and stepped back. The console closed as she fainted. She woke up to an old man leaning over her. "Ah, you're awake then. What are you doing on my ship, young lady?"

Rose smiled her tongue in tooth grin. "She opened the door for me to come see her. She's beautiful, sir."

The man looked down at her in shock. "That's impossible. What is your name? Where are your parents?"

Rose looked at him, wondering who he was. "I'm Rose, Rose Tyler. My mum is working and my friend's grandmother is watching me. Who're you?"

  
"I'm the Doctor. Now then, Rose, let's get you back alright?"

Rose nodded. She followed the Doctor out of the box, trailing a hand along the door. "Goodbye." She whispered to the box. She received another hum in answer and smiled again. She felt a little tingle in the back of her head. By the time she returned to where Mickey and Rita-Anne were she had forgotten about the blue box and the Doctor.


	3. Second Doctor

Rose Tyler was at the park again with her friend Mickey after school talking about their first day of school. Mickey was a couple years older than her, making him nine years old to her seven. "Do you think you're going to make any new friends? Wait, did you hear that?" Rose was talking when she heard a sound that she'd forgotten about and slowly started walking towards where it seemed to be coming from.

"Rose! Wait, Rose, where are you going?" Mickey called to her.

"Stay there. I just have to check on something. Be right back." She continued walking until she found the blue box again, in almost the same place as the last time. "Are you really here? I thought I dreamt you up." A gentle hum answered her as she walked towards the door that opened for her. She walked in smiling and went straight to the console as it opened for her. She looked into the golden light as it poured in to her. She was pulled away from the light and the console closed.

"What are you doing?! You can't do that!" Rose heard a man's voice say as she passed out in his arms. The Doctor looked at the little girl in his arms fearfully. Then he looked at his ship's console, for that was what the blue box was, a time and space ship. "Why are you doing this to her?? You could have killed her! Luckily I got here just as she started to look." The ship hummed at him annoyed. She knew what she was doing.

The Doctor watched as the blonde haired girl slowly opened her eyes and he saw they were golden brown (whiskey colored, he thought) and his eyes widened as they seemed to glow gold for a moment. He remembered those eyes, only the last time he saw her she was about four years old. He tried to look at her timeline but couldn't see anything. He frowned.

Rose looked up at this man, with his odd haircut (it looked like those guys in that group her Mum liked, the Beatles) and she knew him, even though he was different from when she saw him last. "Doctor? Is that really you?" she asked.

He looked surprised at that. "Yes, but how did you know? I've changed since you saw me last."

"I dunno, I just know it's you. But you have a strange haircut this time." She answered and he laughed.

"So I do. I think it's about time you were getting back Rose Tyler."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah I guess so. Mickey will be looking for me." She rolled her eyes and laughed as she continued. "He's my friend and he looks out for me." The Doctor felt an odd twinge near his hearts at the obvious affection for her friend in her voice. That couldn't be jealousy; he was a Time Lord and she was just a human child.

Besides, he didn't really know her. He didn't understand how she kept popping up inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. or why he couldn't see her timeline. The Doctor realized that Rose was still sitting half in his lap and he still had his arms around her. He lifted her to her feet and stood up beside her. "Alright then, I suppose this is goodbye Rose Tyler."

She smiled up at him and said "For now anyway. You'll be back soon enough. I'll see you then." She sounded so sure, as if it was a set thing.

He raised an eyebrow at that but didn't argue as she ran out the door with a wave. "What is it about that girl?" he asked the TARDIS, not expecting an answer. He turned around and saw two words on the wall before his memory of this meeting was suppressed. BAD WOLF. Rose ran back to Mickey and they continued talking and playing until they were called home. She forgot about the new meeting with the Doctor and continued her daily life, not knowing what was inside of her.


	4. Fourth Doctor

Three years later Rose was sitting on a bench at the park practicing her sketching on a drawing pad. She decided to take a walk towards the apartment and see if she could find something else to draw. As she walked she heard a familiar sound coming from down an alley up ahead. She started to walk faster and faster until she was running. She ran into the alley and saw the box at the end.

She walked up to it with a smile and placed her hand on the door in greeting. "Hello Beautiful. I missed you. How's our Doctor?" The box gave her a happy hum and opened the door. Rose entered and walked straight to the open console to look at the light. After a few minutes it closed and Rose blinked. There was that burning sensation again. She sank down to the floor, resting her head on the console and closed her eyes. The burning sensation slowly faded and she smiled as she heard footsteps. "Hello Doctor." She said as she opened her eyes again and looked up at yet another version of the man. This time she laughed as she noticed the ridiculous scarf he was wearing. "What on earth are you wearing that scarf for? Don't you ever trip over it?" The Doctor had stopped short upon seeing her leaning against the console and was a little bit surprised when she greeted him before she had opened her eyes. But he was beginning to think that there was more to this little human than he expected.

"Hello Rose Tyler. This is a surprise. And there's nothing wrong with my scarf. In fact it's helped me save the world a few times. How can I help you today?" He sat down next to her and stretched out his long legs.

"Just visiting. Doctor, what exactly is this box anyway? Is she some kind of ship?" Rose asked. "She seems to like me coming in to see her. The door always opens up for me. Is that normal?"

He looked down at her and frowned. He didn't understand this child. Every time he saw her he was surprised. It wasn't normal for him to continue to run into the same person over and over again. What was so special about this girl that she kept showing up?

"Rose, welcome to the TARDIS. That's short for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. She's a space and time machine. The best ship in the universe actually. And no, it's not normal for her to just do things on her own. She's a ship, she's not alive, not really." He received a small shock at that last statement and he winced. "Ouch! What was that about?" He glared at the console and Rose giggled.

"I think you hurt her feelings Doctor. I have to disagree with you when you say that she's not alive. It's pretty obvious that she is. Isn't that right beautiful?"

The Doctor was shocked when he heard a hum from the ship as Rose spoke, as if she was answering her. He shook his head and shrugged. Maybe the girl was right. It seemed she had some sort of connection with the ship. "Perhaps she is. It's not what we're taught back at my home. I think I will try to get some more answers about this. What were you doing today that brought you to me?" He was curious about her. She was an odd child. She looked up at him and smiled that tongue in tooth smile that he was slowly becoming rather fond of. Her eyes were more gold today than her usual whiskey color. He wondered how many more times he would see her throughout his life.

"Well, Doctor, I was sketching at the park and decided that I wanted something new to draw. I'm not very good but I do like it." She showed him the closed drawing pad. He held out his hand for it as he asked if he could look through it at her drawings. She looked at him shyly and gave him the pad. He looked through it and was amazed at the beauty of the pictures. She was very good so why didn't she know that?

"They're beautiful. You have an excellent eye. Perhaps next time I see you you'll have one for me?"

She blushed and nodded. "I can draw something for you. Unless..." she paused, thinking.

"Unless?" he prodded her.

"Unless you want one out of that drawing pad."

He thought about it and then decided he would prefer one she drew just for him. "These are all lovely but I think that I would like one you drew with me in mind. Is that alright?" She grinned and nodded at him. She took the pad from him and opened it to a clear page. She started drawing and after a few minutes her tongue poked out between her teeth as she concentrated. He watched her in silence before he settled back against the console and closed his eyes, relaxing.

She nudged him and handed him a paper. He looked at it and smiled. "You are amazing Rose Tyler. Thank you. But where did you come up with this image?" he asked.

She looked down at her hands and said quietly, "I don't know. It just came to me and I thought I had to draw it for you. Nobody else would appreciate it as much as you. Do you like it?" She looked back up at him uncertainly.

He smiled at her and said, "I love it. It's beautiful. I was just asking where you got the idea because this looks very much like a forest and lake on my home. Thank you Rose." It really was remarkable how close she had gotten the trees with their silver leaves and the lake. She was really an amazing girl.

"Doctor? I should be going now. I've been gone longer than I had planned on. I hope to see you again soon. Goodbye, my Doctor."

He stood, pulling her up with him. She hugged him and he said "So do I Rose. So do I. You be careful." She ran out the door waving at him and saying goodbye to the TARDIS. He smiled and put the picture down in his room in a frame that he found on the desk in there. He was really starting to become rather fond of Rose Tyler. Soon though he forgot all about her again and wondered why he was still in London. "Time to go old girl." Rose got home and forgot about the Doctor again and talked with her mother about the new drawings she had done at the park.


	5. Fifth Doctor

The Doctor wasn't sure what to do. The TARDIS had landed in London and wouldn't move, no matter what he did. Just as he was starting to get frustrated the door opened and in walked a blonde who looked to be about thirteen. He blinked at her and suddenly remembered her. "Rose Tyler! Fancy meeting you here!" She looked him up and down, smiled and shook her head.

"You've changed again Doctor. How do you keep doing that? Every time I see you you're different. And what's with the celery?"

He laughed and shrugged. "The celery turns purple when exposed to a certain gas I happen to be allergic to. And it's called regeneration; when I am dying I'm able to change instead of dying. When I do this every cell in my body changes as do some of my personality traits. But, as it seems you already know, at my core I'm still me. How do you know me every time, new face or not? It's strange."

Rose eyed him, wondering what to say to answer the question. She really had no idea how she always knew it was him, it was just a little feeling in her stomach, almost like butterflies. She just shrugged at him. "I dunno, I just do. I don't know how to explain it." She gave him her tongue in tooth smile and wondered if she could get him out of the room for a minute.

Suddenly he gave her the opportunity. "I think I'm going to go make tea. Would you like some?"

Her eyes lit up and she nodded. "Yes, I would love some tea. Thank you Doctor."

He grinned at her. "How do you take it? I'll bring it out. We can sit and talk."

"Milk, two sugars please. That sounds lovely."

Another of her signature smiles and he headed towards the galley calling back to her, "Be back in a few minutes." As soon as he was out of sight and hearing the TARDIS opened her console and Rose looked into the light again. The console closed just as Rose heard footsteps and she sat down against it, closing her eyes. The burning sensation was fading more each time she did that. She wasn't exactly sure why she had to look into the light but she knew that it was important that she did. She also knew that the Doctor wasn't supposed to be aware of it yet. She smiled as he walked into the room and opened her eyes to look at him. He handed her a cup of tea and sat down next to her, mimicking her position. Rose took a sip of her tea and smiled. "It's perfect Doctor, thank you. What would you like to talk about?"

He glanced down at her and took a sip of his tea. "Well... Why don't you tell me what you've been doing since I saw you last? I'd like to know more about you. It seems as if I should know more if I'm going to have you keep popping up in my life."

She looked up at him sharply. "You don't want me here? I can go."

She was hurt; she had thought that the Doctor was at least a little bit fond of her. Maybe she was wrong. She started to put her tea down to stand up. The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder and frowned. "Why would you think that? Of course I don't want you to go. I'm just curious about you and thought that since it seems like we're going to be seeing each other again at some point it might be nice to get to know each other a bit."

Slowly she settled back against the console again and smiled. "Alright then. But I want to hear about you as well." He nodded and she began to tell him about herself and what she did when she wasn't with him. He listened with rapt attention and when she finished he started to tell her about himself.

Suddenly a phone rang and Rose answered a flip phone as she rolled her eyes. "Hi Micks. What's up? Wait... What time is it? Oh... No, I didn't realize. I'll be there soon. Can you tell Mum I'm on my way? Yeah I know, I lost track drawing. Okay. Bye." Rose hung up and looked at the Doctor apologetically. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm late for dinner. I'll see you next time. Thanks for the tea and the chat."

She got to her feet and offered him a hand. He grinned and took it, standing and looking down at her. He opened his arms and she stepped into them, hugging him. "See you around Rose Tyler." She smiled and left. They both forgot about their chat quickly, each continuing on until they saw the other again.


	6. Sixth Doctor

"Why are we back in London?! This isn't where I wanted to go. I wanted to go to Barcelona, the planet. Come on, old girl..." He trailed off as the door opened and in walked a very pretty blonde.

"Oh, hello beautiful. Is he here?" The TARDIS hummed and flashed her lights near him. His mouth dropped but he closed it quickly. He didn't want her to know how surprised he was at the interaction. She looked at him and started to laugh. "Doctor! What are you wearing? Did you decide to try out a clown costume?"

She sank to the floor, arms around her stomach as she continued laughing. He rolled his eyes and frowned at her, watching her laugh. He didn't understand why everyone kept picking on his outfit. He rather liked it and thought it was certainly better than the celery that his last self wore. Finally the girl stopped laughing and looked up at him. Her face fell when she saw him glaring at her.

She looked down at the floor and sighed. He knew her, but couldn't remember everything about her. "Why are you here? How do you know me?" he snapped at her. She stood up slowly, as if pained, and when she looked at him, meeting his eyes, he took a step back, shocked. She looked as if he had slapped her. It was right then that his memories of her came back and he felt horrible for hurting her. "Rose Tyler... I'm so sorry. My memories just came back. Forgive me my dear."

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she smiled slightly. It wasn't the smile that he wanted to see; he wanted to see the tongue in tooth smile that was her special smile. "How about some tea Doctor? Please? Then we can talk." She looked back at the floor and waited for him to get angry with her again. This Doctor seemed to be grumpier than his last version.

"I'd like that. Do you take your tea the same way?" She nodded. "Alright, I'll get the tea and be back."

"Alright Doctor. Thank you." She was quiet, not like the Rose Tyler he knew and hoped that she would be able to relax with the tea.

Once the Doctor left Rose she walked over to the open console again and smiled as she looked into the light. The connection lasted longer this time and she blinked as she felt arms around her waist pulling her away. She looked up and saw the Doctor looking down at her fearfully. "Doctor? Are you alright?" She was a little bit dizzy and reached up to steady herself, placing her hands on his upper arms, gripping tightly.

"Am I alright? Really Rose? What about you? You shouldn't be looking into the heart of the TARDIS. It's not meant for humans. You could have killed yourself!! I don't want you to do that again Rose. Promise me you won't."

She stared up at him and slowly smiled at his concern. This was her Doctor. "Alright then, I promise you won't. Now where's my tea?"

He started to protest that she hadn't actually promised him what he wanted when she flashed him her tongue in tooth smile and he just shook his head at her, unable to resist her smile. "Come with me Rose Tyler. I was coming to bring you back to the kitchen." He took her hand to lead her down the hallway and into the galley.

They sat at the small table and began chatting. He found out that she was now fourteen years old. Odd that; it seemed like they had been running into each other approximately every three years but this time it had only been a year. They chatted about the past year until she glanced at her watch, stood and smiled at him. "Time to go?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I have a dance at school tonight. My date will be coming to pick me up in a couple of hours." He frowned at that. He didn't like the idea of her having a date but she didn't have to listen to him.

"Rose Tyler, you be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt because some boy isn't worth your time."

She laughed lightly and smiled at him. "I'm always careful Doctor. Don't worry about me. I'll see you next time." She hugged him and left before he could say anything else. He sighed and put away the tea cups, again forgetting about what had happened and wondered why he had two dirty cups.


	7. Seventh Doctor

Rose Tyler was bored. She decided that she didn't really want to stay the rest of the day at school so she ducked out early and headed towards the bus stop. She'd go into town and hang out at the mall or the art museum. It had been awhile since she'd been to the museum. She missed it. She still loved to draw and thought maybe one day she could have some of her own art displayed at the museum. She got off the bus and headed towards the museum when she heard a familiar sound. Following the sound she ended up in the alleyway next to the museum. She watched as a man stepped out of the TARDIS locking it behind him and hurried to the back of the museum. As soon as he was out of sight she walked over to the TARDIS, walked into the open door and over to the console to merge with the TARDIS again. She stood there for several minutes until she heard a key in the lock. She pulled away and the console closed just as the door opened and the man, she could tell he was the Doctor from this close, hurried inside.

"Hello Doctor. How are you?" He stopped short and looked up, seeing the lovely girl leaning against the console. He looked her up and down, noticing the changes in her from the last time he'd seen her. She was curvier than before, her hair was lighter and she had started to wear makeup. She was looking him over at the same time and gave him her signature tongue in tooth smile.

"Plaid trousers Doctor? It's better than the rainbow factory you wore last time." She straightened up and walked towards him smiling. Once she reached him she hugged him.

"What are you doing here Rose? Shouldn't you be in school?"

She raised an eyebrow and then answered, "I was just heading to the museum when you showed up. Good thing the TARDIS likes me or I would've had to wait until you came back."

He frowned down at her very aware that she had sidestepped the question about her and school. "Rose..." he said, warning in his voice.

She sighed and met his eyes. "I was bored. So I left early. That alright with you?" she said, annoyed. She crossed her arms and glared. He hid a smile, thinking that she was rather adorable (for a human) when she was annoyed. Well, she was just rather adorable in general, actually.

"Ah, so it's off to the museum with you?"

She nodded slowly and cocked her head watching him. She wasn't sure what to make of this new version of the Doctor. "Why are you here Doctor?"

He shrugged. "No idea. In fact, that seems to be the theme regarding you, Miss Tyler. I don't know what to expect in regards to you. How long has it been since I was here last?"

She bit her lip, thinking. "About a year? I'm fifteen now. Do you wanna go walk around the museum with me Doctor?" He did a double-take. Did she really just ask...?

"I would love to. We can catch up while we walk." She smiled and slipped her arm through his. They walked out, him locking the door behind him and walked to the museum. They spent the afternoon looking at the art and chatting about the past year. Long before he was ready for her to leave she said she had to go, hugged him and kissed his cheek for the first time. He blinked and put his hand against the spot, then left, forgetting once again.


	8. Eighth Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So telepathy comes into play here so from here on out if the text is in italics it's what someone is thinking to themselves and bold italics is when they're communicating telepathically. Hope this makes sense.

"I need a break. Just a few hours. Any ideas?" the Doctor was talking to himself but suddenly the TARDIS started to dematerialize. "Where are you taking me?! I wasn't really serious!" he cursed under his breath. Suddenly they landed and he carefully walked outside, wondering where (when) he was. "London? Again?? Why!!" He heard crying and followed the sound to find a young girl hiding in the alley. He thought she seemed familiar but couldn't place her anywhere. All he could see was her shape and a tangle of blonde hair. He slowly started to walk forward, not wanting to scare her.

"Are you alright, miss? I couldn't help hearing you cry. Can I help?" She lifted her head to look at him and he froze. He knew those whiskey colored eyes, which were filled with tears right now. He traced her face with his eyes and noticed a fading black eye and a still slightly puffy split lip. As his gaze traveled down he took in various cuts and bruises in varying stages of healing. She was cradling her left wrist and was breathing carefully, as if she was in pain with every breath she took. He felt white hot rage fill him, although he was careful to mask his anger. She was frightened enough. "Oh Rose. What happened to you? Let me help you, please."

She shook her head and stepped back. "No Doctor. You can't help me. Nobody can. I'm not worth anyone else's life." Slowly he continued to advance on her until she was within reach. He reached towards her and again the anger flared as she flinched back slightly before she caught herself and stood still. He carefully thumbed away the tears before he pulled her to him for a careful hug. She winced and stepped back.

Suddenly the door to the alley slammed open and Rose jumped away from him. The Doctor turned towards the noise and saw a young, good looking male step out. "What did I tell you, you stupid bint? Get your ugly arse inside and make dinner. Don't piss me off; I had a bad day."

Rose dropped her eyes to the ground and she nodded. "I'm sorry Jimmy. I'll do better. It'll only take me a few minutes to get it going." Then, in a voice so low he almost didn't hear it, "Goodbye Doctor." She scurried inside as the Doctor watched her angrily. Damn it. What had happened to the beautiful young woman of a year ago?

"Listen, that's my girl. If you want a turn with her I'll give you a good price. She's pretty much useless though." The other guy, Jimmy Rose had called him, said.

The Doctor turned his glare to the kid. "This is what's going to happen, Jimmy," he growled the name, "you're going to pack your things and leave. Don't say another word to my Rose. And you stay away from anyone she cares about because if I hear you came near any of them, you won't live to regret it."

Jimmy glared back until he really saw who it was standing there. He knew that look in the other man's eyes. He was a killer and not someone to cross. So Jimmy did the smart thing for the first time in his life. He packed his stuff and left within the hour. The Doctor watched and once the kid had left he waited inside the TARDIS. He knew that she'd be down to see him. "Get the med bay ready please," he said. A timid knock on the door announced Rose's arrival. "Come in Rose."

She carefully stepped in and closed the door. He looked at her and sighed. "Would you like tea Rose?" She nodded, not speaking, still staring at the ground. "Alright. I'll be right back. Please stay here." She nodded again and he left the room to go to the kitchen.

Rose slowly walked towards the console and trailed her fingers on it. "Hello beautiful. I see you changed as well as him. You're still beautiful." The console opened so that they could merge. Rose was hesitant this time.

"What about the Doctor?" Rose received a hum and took it as encouragement. Rose looked into the light and felt herself start to heal. She stepped back and smiled a sad smile. "Thanks love. You take good care of me. So does the Doctor. He's rather good looking in this body, isn't he?" A light flashed at her, making her think of a wink. She grinned at the ship. Then the smile dropped. "He looks tired. Is he okay?" The ship hums sadly. Rose sighed. "I guess he'll tell me eventually. Thanks again for fixing me up." Rose patted the console affectionately.

She looked up and froze, seeing the Doctor watching her warily from the hallway. "D-Doctor?" she asked.

He sighed and walked to her. She tensed, waiting for him to lash out at her, tell her how stupid she was. Instead she was shocked when he smiled sadly at her. "Rose Tyler. You should know that I could never hurt you. You're too important. I know you can tell I'm angry but I promise I'm not angry with you. Him, yes, but not you. Come." He held a hand out to her and smiled when she took it. "Tea first then med bay... No, med bay first then tea. Come on Rose."

He pulled her down the hall rapidly before she opened her mouth. "Doctor. Doctor! I don't need the med bay. I'm fine. Really. Look at me." She pulled on his hand to stop him and he turned to look at her. She gave him her tongue in tooth smile and he was mesmerized.

He looked her over again and noticed that her body was back to being perfect. No cuts or bruises, no more pained breathing. He frowned. He knew she couldn't do it on her own. "How?" His tone brooked no arguments.

She sighed, looked down at her feet and said in a small voice "The TARDIS healed me. I know you don't like it and it worries you but she won't hurt me. I promise you that. She wouldn't let me see her heart if I would be hurt." With that she lifted her eyes, looking at him through her lashes. "Please don't be angry." He was angry. She did something completely reckless even after he had specifically made her promise not to.

"You promised me that you wouldn't do that again. Did you lie to me?" He was glaring at her again but still kept her hand in his.

"I did not make that promise Doctor. Surely you remember what I actually said?"

He growled in frustration. "I've had some memory problems in this body," he admitted grudgingly. "I don't remember everything."

"Is there any way to get those memories back?" She sounded sad. He looked at her surprised. There was but he didn't want to chance hurting her. She met his gaze and her eyes turned gold but then it was gone so quickly that it could've just been his imagination.

"There is."

"Whatever you need from me, you have it."

"But you don't even know what it is. You may change your mind Rose Tyler."

She shook her head at him. "I won't. Just tell me what we need to do. You saved me today, let me help you now." He stared down in awe at this human girl who was so willing to help him even before knowing what it would entail. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"Alright then. But don't feel like you have to do anything you're not comfortable with doing." She nodded at him. "I think that I've explained to you that I'm an alien, a Time Lord to be exact." She nodded again. He had explained that during their chats as well as told her about Gallifrey and more about himself and his family. "You know that I'm telepathic, right?" She nodded and had an idea where this was going now. But she let him continue talking. "Well... because the missing memories are between you and I, I would have to telepathically link to you so that you can show me them. I promise not to look at anything you wouldn't want me to. Just picture a door in front of whatever it is. Do you still want to do this? Do you have any questions?" She started to shake her head but then she thought of something he had told her about an old Gallifreyan custom.

"Wait. Before you go into my head, which is fine because I do trust you, I need to know if there are any problems that could occur by you doing this. I remember you said something about bonding? That can't happen accidentally, can it?" She looked into his eyes to gauge his reaction. She saw shock and fear before he quickly schooled his expression again. "There is a chance that something can go wrong, isn't there? I was right."

He looked into her eyes and slowly, with a sigh, nodded. "It's a very slight possibility that something could go wrong. As far as I know, it's not possible to create a bond accidentally. However I don't know how this will affect you. Humans are not naturally telepathic normally. I don't want to hurt you."

She nodded and smiled at him with her signature smile. "Well let's get to it then. Better hurry up and start." He started walking down the hallway in a different direction than they'd started. "Where're we going now?" she asked. He sent her a brilliant smile.

"The library. We can get comfortable on one of the couches and do this." They walked through a door and she stopped short looking around. It was the largest library she had ever seen.

He pulled her hand and lead her over to a comfortable looking couch and pulled her to sit down facing him. He let go of her hand and started to reach to touch her temples, pausing just before he touched her. "May I?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes. Do I need to do anything?"

He shrugged. "You don't have to do anything. I don't mind if you want to do as I do. It might make it easier but not necessary."

Rose gave him her tongue in tooth smile and nodded. "I don't mind either. Let's start, yeah?" he nodded and he put his fingers on her temples, feeling her do the same to him.

He was suddenly standing in what looked like an entryway. He looked around and called her. _**"Rose?"**_ Suddenly she appeared in front of him smiling and reaching out a hand to him. She looked like herself only somehow more golden. He took her hand and she lead him past the entryway door and into her mind. It was set up sort of like an art gallery.

He smiled. It was so Rose. All gold and warm. She lead him over to a set of photos that pictured him and the TARDIS. As he watched the first one began to play. It was the memory from when she was four. He watched it and moved to the next one. He was smiling as he walked through her gallery of memories of the two of them. Suddenly he heard her speaking to him in the last memory. **_"Alright then, I promise you won't. Now where's my tea?"_** Well then, she was right. She continued to lead him around showing him memories of her life. He was happy to be there with her. Her mind was a delight. He wondered if she could possibly reciprocate. As soon as he thought it a door opened to his mind and she stepped through it, still holding his hand.

She looked around in awe. _**"We're inside your head now?"**_ she asked, although it sounded like a statement.

_**"Yes. Is that alright?"** _he asked, a little nervously. She gave him her tongue in tooth smile and that was all the answer he needed. He pulled her in and let her wander. She was pleased that he trusted her enough to allow her in. After a bit she started walking back towards the door she had walked through to enter. He walked with her and then slowly pulled away from her thoughts and exited her mind. They were both shocked to find that they were kissing and both pulled away blushing. "I didn't think that would happen Rose Tyler." He said with a smile. She laughed and shrugged.

"Maybe not but I don't mind. I better go. I have to get my stuff together and call Mickey to pick me up. By the way, are you doing alright? You looked tired when I got here. Still do actually." He frowned as she mentioned that friend of hers. It irked him that she was talking about him right after they kissed. He wasn't really listening to anything after she mentioned Mickey so when she poked him in the chest he looked at her surprised.

"What is it now?" He sounded exasperated.

She gave him her tongue in tooth smile and repeated her question. "I had a bad day. I am tired. I don't want to talk about it right now." She looked him in the eyes, searching for what he didn't know. She must have found something because she nodded and gently placed her hand on his cheek. He started slightly then reached up to cover her hand with his, holding it there. He then turned his face, placed a kiss on her palm and smiled at her. "Come on then. Let's go get your stuff. I'll take you home. No need to call Rickey."

She smiled and corrected him but followed him out the door anyway. It didn't take her long to collect her things and then the Doctor brought her home. She smiled at him and then with a sudden nod to herself she leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Good bye until I see you again Doctor."

"Goodbye my Rose. Don't go falling in love while I'm gone." The Doctor frowned. He sounded like a jealous boyfriend.

She grinned up at him. "Nah. No boyfriends for me. I have to get a job and figure out what I want to do now." He sighed, relieved. Now he could go back without worrying about her. "I'll be waiting for you to come back for me Doctor."

He looked at her and smiled. "I'll see you as soon as I can. It may be awhile but I will be back. Never doubt that."

She hugged him and said "Never. Goodbye my Doctor. Stay safe." She turned and fled, taking her stuff with her. He sighed and prepared to return to the war.

This time when they forgot there was something a little bit different. He knew, somehow that he had something to live for and return to. As she returned to her life she remembered that she wasn't available to other men and she began to take night courses to be able to sit her A levels. She and Mickey stayed best friends but she turned him down when he asked her out on a date. They were both hopeful for a future that they knew would come but couldn't remember exactly how they knew.


End file.
